


The Conversations We Kept Secret

by CelestialVoid



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Tower, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Established James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, M/M, One Shot, Russian Bucky Barnes, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, accidentally coming out, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Tony and Bucky used to hide their arguments in Russian so no one would know what they were saying, now they hide their flirting. It works, until Peter uses Google Translate.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 331





	The Conversations We Kept Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsopowerfulowl (theowlgalaxy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlgalaxy/gifts).



> Happy Birthday notsopowerfulowl!
> 
> (I do not speak Russian, so if there are any errors, I'm sorry. There's a list of translations at the end of the story)

At first, it was a habit Bucky couldn’t break, part of his conditioning that had left its mark on him. Every now and then, he’d slip into Russian.

Nat would often translate for him, or would sit and talk to him in Russian.

Sometimes it wasn’t an accident; sometimes Bucky just wanted to talk to someone who understood what he’d been through and sometimes he didn’t want everyone listening in on his conversations.

But that changed one morning.

He and Nat were sitting at the large island bench in the kitchen, drinking coffee and talking quietly—in Russian—when Tony walked into the kitchen, dressed in slim blue jeans and a baggy navy-blue sweater. The sleeves were pulled up to his elbows, exposing the muscles of his firm forearms.

Bucky was so used to seeing him in suits, fitted pants and dress shirts, armour, or training gear that seeing him dressed so casually took his breath away.

Tony crossed the kitchen, picking up the percolator and pouring himself a cup of coffee. He turned to face them, leaning back against the counter and sipping at his drink.

Bucky’s steel blue eyes looked him up and down, taking in every last inch of him. He forced himself to look away, struggling to compose himself as he uttered, “Он такой красивый.”

Nat looked at him, a look of surprise and amusement on her face. She lifted her mug to her lips, holding it there for a second to hide her smile as she asked, “You know Tony speaks Russian, right?”

Bucky’s eyes flew open wide. He turned to look at Tony.

The man met his gaze, a smug smirk turning up the corner of his lips.

That’s when it started.

They’d speak in Russian whenever they fought, throwing insults back and forth across the Tower; words that had no English translation and words they hoped would never be translated.

But, at some point along the way, when their feelings for each other began to change, the insults turned into compliments, and then into flirting. The arguments still continued, but they ended differently now.

“Почему ты должен быть таким упрямым?” Bucky cried out in frustration, pacing back and forth across the sunken floor of the living room.

Tony shrugged half-heartedly.

Bucky let out a heavy sigh, throwing his hands up in the air as he turned away. He leant back against the wall, folding his arms over his chest and setting his face in a scowl. He muttered a few words under his breath in Russian, quietly enough that no one would hear—insults and a few words that were a little less harsh, like ‘stubborn’, ‘pig-headed’, and ‘uncooperative’.

Nat’s expression softened slightly. She opened her mouth to reply, but Tony beat her to it.

“Я уверен, что вы можете придумать способ убедить меня,” Tony said, keeping his voice level as a coy smirk played across his lips.

Bucky shot him a look, his steel-grey eyes looking Tony up and down. He seemed to think for a second before replying, calm and cold, “Я думаю о кое-чем.”

Tony arched an eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Начну с того, что использую твой рот по другому назначению.” Bucky said, his voice level. “Привяжу тебя к кровати и буду слушать, как ты кричишь мое имя.”

Tony raised his eyebrows in surprise, a mischievous smirk turning up the corners of his lips.

“Хочу шептать сладкие похвалы тебе на ухо, пока буду входить в тебя,” Bucky said, pushing himself to his feet and crossing the room to stand in front of Tony. He was a few inches shorter than Tony, but his cold eyes met Tony’s gaze unyieldingly. “Хочу чувствовать всего тебя: ощущать твое дыхание на своей щеке и как дрожишь внутри, и слушать, как ты стонешь, извиваясь подо мной.”

There was a quiet _ding_ as Peter’s phone chimed, followed by a robotic voice reading aloud, “ _To begin with, I use your mouth for another purpose._ ”

Bucky and Tony stared at each other, their eyes widening with terror as realisation washed over them.

They turned to look at Peter: he sat on the floor in front of the couch, holding onto his phone as it translated everything they had said. Clint sat on the couch beside him, leaning over Peter’s shoulder to read the translation.

“ _I will tie you to the bed and I will listen to you screaming my name. I want to whisper sweet praise in your ear while I enter you. I want to feel all of you: to feel your breath on your cheek and how you tremble inside, and listen to how you_ —”

Tony snatched the phone and silenced it.

A tense silence settled over the room, shattered as Clint snorted, trying – and failing – to smother her laughter.

Nat sat next to him, her hand clamped over her mouth as she tried to do the same.

“So, this entire time you two have been speaking Russian, you’ve been _flirting_?” Clint asked, struggling to hold back his laughter.

“There’s a question here that needs to be asked,” Nat said.

“Are you two dating?” Peter asked, staring at them in confusion.

“That’s not the question,” Nat said softly.

“Then what is?” Clint asked.

A wicked smirk toyed with the corners of Nat’s lips. “The question is: is Bucky a man of his word?”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (in order):
> 
> Он такой красивый – He is so beautiful.
> 
> Почему ты должен быть таким упрямым? – Why must you be so stubborn?
> 
> Я уверен, что вы можете придумать способ убедить меня - I'm sure you can come up with a way to convince me
> 
> Я думаю о кое-чем – I can think of something.
> 
> Начну с того, что использую твой рот по другому назначению. Привяжу тебя к кровати и буду слушать, как ты кричишь мое имя. Хочу шептать сладкие похвалы тебе на ухо, пока буду входить в тебя. Хочу чувствовать всего тебя: ощущать твое дыхание на своей щеке и как дрожишь внутри, и слушать, как ты стонешь, извиваясь подо мной. -   
> To begin with, I use your mouth for a different purpose. I will bind you to the bed and I will listen to you screaming my name. I want to whisper sweet praise in your ear while I enter you. I want to feel all of you: to feel your breath on your cheek and how you tremble inside, and listen to how you groan, wriggling under me.


End file.
